A Day With Sai
by uLiezha
Summary: "Aku melukis untuk mewujudkan impianku yang tak sempat kujadikan nyata. Aku melukis untuk mengenang orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Aku melukis untuk mengungkapkan yang tak bisa kukatakan." / "Ajari aku melukis, Sai-kun...,"


**A day with Sai**

"Aku melukis untuk mewujudkan impianku yang tak sempat kujadikan nyata. Aku melukis untuk mengenang orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Aku melukis untuk mengungkapkan yang tak bisa kukatakan."

"Ajari aku melukis, Sai-kun...,"

Requested by Mell Hinaga Kuran

Author : uL!ezha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Sai & Hinata

Warning : Canon; AR; MissTypo(s); (agak) OOC; PWP; Author's PoV; dll.

* * *

Semilir angin mengiringi langkah kaki seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dengan poni tebal yang bergerak-gerak tersibak dari kening pucatnya. Hari ini langit begitu gelap. Padahal saat ini masih pagi.

Akan tetapi, langit tak sesuram wajah ayu sang gadis indigo saat ini. Langkahnya pelan tanpa arah yang pasti. Tatapan kedua mata lavendernya kosong, tanpa arti.

SREK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kertas disobek dengan kasar. Membuat sang gadis seakan tertarik kembali dari alam bawah sadar. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ada sosok seorang pria bertubuh kekar. Duduk sendirian di bawah sebuah pohon sambil bersandar, dengan sebuah kuas di tangan dan sebuah buku gambar.

"Sa-Sai-kun...?" sapa sang gadis ragu.

Pria bernama Sai itu menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya. Sedikit terkejut karena tak menyangka akan ada seseorang yang menemukannya saat dia sedang asyik melakukan aktivitas favoritnya di tempat sunyi ini.

"Kau..., adik sepupu Neji, kan?" tanya Sai ingin mempertegas ingatannya kembali.

Gadis berpipi chubby itu mengangguk pelan. Dia berusaha mengukir senyum walau hatinya terasa perih mendengar nama sang kakak diucapkan. Seakan semua kenangan terlukis kembali dalam angan. Terutama kenangan saat itu. Saat Neji mati tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Mmh..., siapa namamu? Maaf, aku lupa," lanjut Sai bertanya lagi. Sekali lagi membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Hi-Hinata...," jawab gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Oh, iya! Hinata, kau yang selalu salah tingkah jika ada Naruto, ya kan? Hehe...," lagi-lagi Sai bertanya ringan.

Akan tetapi, akibatnya luar biasa pada tubuh Hinata. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang. Wajahnya mendadak terasa begitu panas. Kedua tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar. Mengingat pria pahlawan desa Konoha itu telah mendapatkan balasan cinta dari gadis yang selama ini disukainya.

Iya, Sakura akhirnya menerima cinta Naruto. Bahkan mereka telah menggapai mimpi masing-masing. Naruto kini telah menjadi Hokage. Dan Sakura telah menjadi ninja medis yang setingkat dengan gurunya, Tsunade. Bahkan mungkin lebih.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hinata, Sai mengukir senyum. Namun kali ini bukan senyum palsu seperti dulu. Sejak perang berakhir, dia akhirnya bisa mengukir senyum tulus di wajah tampannya yang berkulit pucat itu.

"Maaf," ucap Sai pelan.

Sedetik kemudian, pria bersurai hitam pendek itu kembali sibuk dengan alat-alat lukisnya. Mengabaikan Hinata yang masih termangu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Sa-Sai-kun...," panggil Hinata ragu. "Bo-bolehkah aku..., mmh...," ucapan Hinata terhenti, malu, canggung dan takut.

Sai mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hinata. Dia memandangi wajah ayu mantan Heiress Hyuuga itu dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Membuat Hinata merasa jengah dan lidahnya kian kelu.

"Duduklah!" ujar Sai menawarkan. Seakan mengerti permintaan yang hendak terucap dari bibir mungil Hinata yang saat ini sedang digigit oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

"Eh?! Ano..., mmh...," Hinata mendadak gagap mendengar tawaran Sai. Seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang tertangkap basah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Duduklah!" sekali lagi Sai menawarkan.

"Mmh..., a-arigatou, Sai-kun...," ucap Hinata sambil berjalan menuju pria yang kembali fokus pada buku sketsa dan kuasnya.

"Hn," gumam Sai sambil tersenyum tanpa menoleh.

Sesampainya di sebelah kiri Sai, Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya. Menekuk lutut, lalu duduk di samping pria bertubuh jangkung itu. Kedua matanya beralih dari sosok kekar dan kaku, menuju goresan halus dan lembut pada bidang kertas berwarna putih.

"Lukisan yang indah...," gumam Hinata pelan.

Seakan tak mendengar, Sai tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa merasa terganggu sama sekali. Tak sampai lima menit, satu sketsa kasar seekor burung telah terlukis sempurna. Mengingatkan Hinata pada kenangan bahwa Sai pernah mengijinkannya menaiki burung lukisannya, saat Kakashi-Sensei memintanya mencari tahu dari mana arah halimun yang menyelimuti mereka datang bersama pria itu dulu.

"A-ano..., Sai-kun...," ucap Hinata pelan. "A-aku..., ja-jadi teringat saat terbang dulu," lanjutnya malu-malu.

"Hn," lagi-lagi Sai hanya bergumam merespon ucapan gadis lugu itu. "Kau ingin terbang lagi?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Eh?! Mmh..., bo-bolehkah...?" tanya Hinata ragu, tapi juga antusias.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sai melakukan segel tangan untuk menghidupkan lukisannya. Sedetik kemudian, muncul seekor burung raksasa di hadapan mereka. Hinata terkejut karena tak menyangka Sai akan memberikan permintaannya tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Ayo naik!" ajak Sai sambil berdiri setelah merapikan peralatan lukisnya. Kemudian dia melompat ke atas punggung burung besar itu.

Melihat Hinata berdiri terpaku, pria tampan pelukis itu mengulurkan tangan kepada sang gadis cantik untuk membantunya naik ke atas punggung burung besar itu. Takut dan ragu, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih jemari panjang Sai. Canggung, tapi dia menggenggam erat jemari itu dan sesaat kemudian dia merasa tubuhnya melayang hingga akhirnya terduduk di atas bulu-bulu lembut yang terasa agak lembab.

"Hari ini cuaca kurang bagus. Jika turun hujan, maka tinta akan luntur dan mencair. Jadi jika ingin terbang, kita harus cepat," ucap Sai panjang lebar.

"Ah! I-iya..., ma-maaf...," bisik Hinata lirih.

"Kau siap? Pegangan yang erat!" pinta Sai sambil meletakkan tangan Hinata pada pinggangnya.

Hinata tersentak saat telapak tangannya merasakan kulit pinggang Sai yang dingin. Pegangannya sempat terlepas, tapi langsung diraih kembali oleh Sai karena burung besar itu mulai mengepakkan kedua sayapnya yang panjang.

"Ba-baik...!" ucap Hinata sambil meremas jemari Sai dengan kuat.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua meluncur ke atas, terbang tinggi tanpa menembus awan. Hanya melayang di udara. Mereka berputar di atas hutan dekat desa Konoha. Lalu ke arah puncak bukit tempat wajah para Hokage terpahat.

"Sa-Sai-kun!" panggil Hinata sambil meremas lengan atas pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sai menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan penuh nada tanya.

"Ma-maukah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Hinata agak berteriak.

"Kemana?" ucap Sai balik bertanya dengan nada suara yang sama.

_**SKIP**_

Burung raksasa itu menghilang secepat kilat begitu mereka mendarat. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah pusara berbatu nisan hitam. Terukir nama kakak sepupunya di sana. Perlahan dia bersimpuh di sisi pusara itu, terduduk di atasnya sambil membersihkan rumput yang tumbuh liar di sekitarnya.

"Sudah cukup lama aku tidak mengunjungi makam Neji-niisan," ucap Hinata pelan. Jemarinya menyentuh ukiran huruf kanji Hyuuga yang terpahat pada batu nisan hitam itu.

"Dia ninja yang hebat," kata Sai memuji.

"Hn..., bagiku, dia bukan hanya ninja yang hebat, tapi juga kakak yang baik, guru yang sabar, dan pria yang..., mmh...," ucapan Hinata menggantung, mencari kata yang tepat.

"Hn?" Sai menggumam dengan nada tanya.

Hinata terdiam. Urung meneruskan kalimatnya barusan. Dia menoleh ke arah Sai, tersenyum kepada pria itu. Sai pun membalas senyumnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi karena kedua mata lavender di depannya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sesaat kemudian Hinata berdiri, berjalan mendekati Sai, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan pria bermata kelam itu.

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuh langsingnya yang terbungkus jaket tebal. "Maaf sudah merepotkan," lanjutnya sambil membungkuk lebih rendah.

Sai hanya terdiam memandang gadis lugu di hadapannya. Di wajahnya terukir senyum tipis melihat tingkah polos gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Sama-sama, terima kasih juga sudah menemaniku melukis," ujar Sai pelan.

"Eh?! Ti-tidak..., justru kau yang sudah menemaniku berjalan-jalan," tukas Hinata berkata apa adanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sai sambil tersenyum lebih lebar. "Ayo kuantar pulang!" ucap Sai menawarkan diri.

Hinata terkejut mendengar tawaran itu. Dia menatap wajah pria tampan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Pria itu tersenyum. Masih dengan senyum yang sama. Dan Hinata pun ikut tersenyum, tapi dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Sai-kun...," ucap Hinata lirih.

Hinata berjalan mengikuti Sai dari belakang. Jarak mereka hanya lima langkah, tapi gadis itu merasa segan mengejar pria di depannya karena merasa jengah. Sementara Sai berjalan di depan dengan langkah pelan. Menjaga jarak agar gadis di belakangnya tidak ketinggalan.

"A-ano..., Sai-kun...," suara Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Hn?" gumam Sai dengan nada tanya, sambil sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau sangat suka melukis, ya?" tanya Hinata membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Begitulah...," jawab Sai singkat, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Mmh..., apa yang membuatmu sangat menyukai melukis?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Hn? Apa ya?" gumam Sai bertanya pada diri sendiri. Sejenak dia menerawang. Pandangannya kosong ke awang-awang.

"Hn?" Hinata ikut bergumam, seakan ingin menegaskan kembali bahwa dia masih menunggu jawaban.

Sejenak kemudian, Sai menoleh ke belakang lagi. Kali ini sambil berhenti melangkah menunggu Hinata agar gadis itu berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kita raih. Banyak mimpi yang tinggal sekedar mimpi. Banyak kenangan yang ditinggal mati," ucap Sai pelan.

Hinata agak tercengang mendengar ucapan Sai. Terutama pada kalimat terakhir. Menyadari Hinata tak memberi reaksi, Sai menoleh memandang gadis yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sa-Sai-kun...," Hinata menyebut nama pria itu dengan suara lirih.

"Aku melukis untuk mewujudkan impianku yang tak mungkin kujadikan nyata. Aku melukis untuk mengenang orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Aku melukis untuk mengungkapkan yang tak bisa kukatakan," ucap Sai tanpa jeda. Namun dengan senyum tulus yang terukir jelas di wajah tampannya.

Hinata termenung sejenak. Menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, menutupi air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes dengan menggunakan tirai lembut surai indigonya.

Menjadi Heiress Hyuuga adalah hal yang gagal dia raih. Mendapatkan balasan cinta dari Naruto adalah impian yang kini tinggal sebatas mimpi. Dan kenangan yang ditinggal mati?

"Neji-niisan...," tanpa sadar Hinata menyebut nama kakak sepupunya yang sudah meninggal.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyindirmu, Hinata," ucap Sai sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

Tersentak diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Hinata menjauh selangkah dari Sai. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah pria di hadapannya dengan penglihatan yang kabur oleh air mata.

"Wajahmu jadi jelek jika kau menangis, apa kau tahu itu?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar ucapan Sai, Hinata segera menghapus jejak basah di pipi chubby-nya. Kemudian berusaha untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin. Sai tersenyum lebih lebar melihat gadis itu susah payah untuk memakai topeng bahagia.

"Hn..., tapi kau lebih jelek jika tersenyum karena terpaksa...," ujar Sai lirih.

Perlahan Sai mendekati Hinata. Tangan kekarnya meraih kepala bersurai indigo itu, mengusap poni tebalnya pelan. Menyingkirkan dedaunan kering yang tersangkut di sana karena terbawa angin terbang. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan kedua matanya. Air matanya mengalir sekali lagi.

"Aku juga mirip sepertimu, Hinata," ujar Sai pelan. "Kakakku sudah meninggal, seumur hidup aku tidak punya teman, bahkan aku tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri," lanjut pria itu, lalu berhenti mengelus rambut panjang gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Sai-kun...," Hinata menyebut nama pria berkulit pucat itu dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

"Akan tetapi, sejak aku mengenal kalian semua, aku merasa, tidak ada hal yang perlu kusesali dalam hidupku," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Itulah bedanya, Sai-kun...," bisik Hinata tiba-tiba. "Perbedaan antara kita, sekarang kau memiliki orang untuk kau cintai. Sedangkan aku, a-aku..., mmh...," Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak.

"Hn?" gumam Sai dengan nada tanya.

"Neji-niisan sudah meninggal, Naruto bersama Sakura, Ayah memilih Hanabi sebagai Heiress Hyuuga, Kiba dan Shino juga sibuk sebagai Anbu, bahkan Kurenai-sensei kini telah memiliki seorang anak yang lucu," Hinata panjang lebar menceritakan orang-orang terdekatnya. "Sedangkan aku, tiba-tiba aku merasa, seakan aku terpaku di masa lalu...," sambung gadis itu dengan suara kian lirih.

Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak di tengah hutan. Kini berganti posisi Sai yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Perbedaan kita, Hinata, karena kau berubah. Kau menjadi lemah. Kau membiarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam kepedihan dan kesunyian yang sebenarnya kau ciptakan sendiri. Apa kau sadar itu?" tanya Sai setelah bicara panjang lebar.

"A-apa?!" Hinata terhenyak mendengar ucapan Sai. Refleks dia berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Menatap tajam ke arah pria yang baru saja menilai dirinya secara spontan.

"Apa aku benar?" tanya Sai sekali lagi, retoris.

Mulut Hinata membisu tak bersuara, tubuhnya terpaku tak bergerak. Namun air matanya menjerit, mengalir tanpa sempat tertahan. Hinata ingin menyanggah, tapi lidahnya mendadak kelu karena ucapan pria itu memang benar adanya.

Sai menatap gadis di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi. Senyum di wajahnya sudah tiada. Pria itu memandang Hinata dengan tatapan cemas. Ragu, Sai melangkah mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Tangan kanannya terulur ke bahu kiri Hinata. Merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu agar bersandar padanya.

"Menangislah selama kau mau, keluarkan air matamu sebanyak kau perlu," bisik Sai sambil menepuk lembut punggung Hinata. "Setelah itu, berjanjilah pada dirimu sendiri, bahwa kau akan tersenyum kembali seperti dulu. Hinata yang selalu ceria walau pemalu, Hinata yang kuat walau terlihat rapuh. Semua orang sangat merindukanmu," lanjut Sai, kini sambil membelai lembut helaian indigo Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian, Sai merasakan pakaiannya basah pada bagian dada. Tepat dimana Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya. Perlahan Sai berusaha menciptakan jarak. Namun urung dilakukannya karena punggungnya merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan kecil wanita dalam dekapannya.

Untuk beberapa lama, mereka tetap pada posisi seperti itu. Sai mendekap Hinata hanya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Hinata memeluk Sai dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, kedua tangan Hinata melonggar hingga terlepas dengan sendirinya dari punggung kurus Sai.

TES! TES! TES!

"Hujan, Hinata...," bisik Sai pelan. Tangan kanannya melepaskan bahu Hinata, lalu meraih jemari kecil gadis itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Sai-kun?" panggil Hinata dengan nada tanya.

"Ayo lari!" ajak Sai sambil melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin, menarik Hinata agar mengikutinya.

"Eh?! Kyaaa...!" Hinata terpekik sambil berusaha berlari mengimbangi kecepatan langkah Sai.

"Cepat, Hinata!" teriak Sai sambil terus berlari.

Mendengar Sai mengucapkannya dengan nada perintah, Hinata berusaha untuk bisa berlari lebih kencang. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu gerbang desa, dan berteduh sejenak di pos jaga.

"Hei, kalian! Baru kencan, ya?" tanya salah seorang ninja penjaga pos.

"Hehehe..., maaf...," Sai hanya tertawa kecil sambil melepaskan tangan Hinata, canggung.

"Ti-ti-...," Hinata terbata-bata hingga benar-benar tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Hinata," potong Sai tiba-tiba. "Kau keberatan jika mampir ke rumahku sebentar?" tanya Sai pelan.

"Ke-kenapa?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Karena mansion Hyuuga masih jauh, sedangkan rumahku lebih dekat. Lagipula baju kita basah kuyup," ujar Sai sambil meraih ujung lengan jaket Hinata, lalu memerasnya hingga air menetes dari sana.

"Eh?! Ba-baiklah," jawab Hinata singkat.

_**SKIP**_

"Rumahmu sepi sekali, Sai-kun," komentar Hinata begitu masuk ke dalam rumah Sai.

"Aku tinggal sendirian, kau tahu kan aku sebatang kara?" sahut Sai dari dalam kamarnya.

Sesaat kemudian Sai keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Pria tampan bertubuh jangkung itu memakai yukata sederhana berwarna hitam. Setelah merapikan ikatan obi di pinggangnya, Sai berjalan ke arah oshiire dan mengambil sebuah yukata berwarna putih.

"Lepaskan jaketmu!" ujar Sai ringan. "Kau bisa memakai ini," lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan yukata putih itu.

"Eh, i-iya..., baiklah...," sahut Hinata gugup.

Dengan gugup Hinata mengambil yukata dari tangan Sai. Kemudian berbalik memunggungi Sai dan membuka jaketnya. Dari belakang, Sai membantu Hinata melepaskan jaket yang basah kuyup itu. Tetesan air berjatuhan dari ujung-ujung kain tebal yang menjuntai ke lantai.

"Akan kugantung jaketmu di dekat penghangat," ujar Sai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengenakan yukata di ruang tengah. "Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Sai kemudian.

"Tidak usah repot, Sai-kun. Terima kasih," sahut Hinata menolak dengan sesopan mungkin.

"Teh hijau bagaimana?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Hn, terima kasih," jawab Hinata singkat. "A-aku bantu, bo-boleh...?" tanya Hinata menawarkan diri sambil berjalan ke arah Sai yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan air panas.

"Duduklah! Kau tamu di rumah ini," tukas Sai sopan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," timpal Hinata cepat. "Kebetulan..., a-aku kedinginan...," lanjutnya sambil saling menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," kata Sai sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sejenak kemudian, Sai menyingkir dan membiarkan Hinata mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dua cangkir teh hijau telah tersaji. Hinata membawanya ke ruang tengah. Tampak Sai sedang sibuk membersihkan tetesan air hujan yang tercecer di sana.

"Biar aku saja, Sai-kun," seru Hinata sambil meletakkan kedua cangkir teh hijau itu di atas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tehnya sudah?" tanya Sai sambil duduk di depan meja.

"I-ini..., hati-hati. Masih panas," ujar Hinata sambil ikut duduk, tapi di seberang meja, di hadapan Sai.

Sai tersenyum melihat Hinata mengenakan yukata. Pria itu belum pernah melihat Hinata mengenakan pakaian selain jaket tebal yang menyembunyikan tubuh langsingnya.

"Kau berbeda dari teman-teman kita yang lain," ujar Sai sambil mengangkat salah satu cangkir teh hijau di depannya. "Kau..., sederhana," lanjut Sai singkat. Kemudian pria tampan itu memejamkan mata, menghirup uap panas wangi teh hijau itu dalam-dalam.

"Hn?" gumam Hinata penuh tanya.

Sai meminum teh hijau itu seteguk, lalu menjauhkan cangkirnya sejenak. Kemudian meneguknya lagi hingga tersisa setengah.

"Minumlah! Tadi kau bilang kau kedinginan...," ujar Sai ringan.

Hinata tersenyum masam, meraih cangkir yang masih ada di atas meja. Menghirup uap panas wangi teh hijau, persis seperti yang dilakukan pria di hadapannya. Kemudian menyesap cairan bening kehijauan itu perlahan hingga tandas tak tersisa. Sai tersenyum lebar nyaris tertawa melihatnya. Namun segera mengurang kadar senyumnya ketika gadis itu menatap wajahnya.

"Ano..., Sai-kun...," Hinata memanggil Sai dengan suara lirih.

"Hn?" Sai menggumam dengan nada tanya merespon panggilan Hinata.

"Ajari aku melukis, Sai-kun...," pinta Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

Senyuman di wajah Sai memudar seketika. Berganti dengan ekspresi bingung penuh tanya. Namun Hinata memandangnya penuh harap. Tatapan kedua mata lavendernya tampak mengiba.

"Hn...," sekali lagi Sai hanya bergumam.

"Aku ingin melukis," bisik Hinata lirih.

Sai hanya terdiam, memandang Hinata masih dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Hanya saja kali ini ada sedikit rasa cemas di dalamnya. Melihat Hinata menatapnya tanpa bergeming, membuat pertanyaan Sai terjawab dengan sendirinya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah! Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Sai sambil berdiri, lalu meraih jemari Hinata.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong. Pengap, gelap, seperti sebuah gudang. Sai menekan saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Sedetik kemudian, penglihatan Hinata dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya.

"Indah sekali, Sai-kun...," pekik Hinata kagum. "Lukisan-lukisanmu...," puji Hinata sambil berjalan melihat hasil karya tangan Sai satu per satu.

Ada lukisan danau lengkap dengan air terjun, persis seperti danau di tepi hutan desa Konoha. Ada lukisan seorang ninja dengan topeng anbu. Ada lukisan seorang wanita sedang menyusui bayinya.

"Duduklah di sana! Akan kuambilkan kertas untukmu," ujar Sai sambil membuka lemari di sudut ruang.

Hinata menuruti Sai, dia duduk di sebuah bangku di tengah ruangan. Kemudian Sai menghampirinya sembari membawakan beberapa lembar kertas dan 3 buah kuas dengan ukuran berbeda. Setelah selesai menyiapkan tinta, Sai berdiri di samping kanan Hinata. Sedikit membungkuk membantu gadis itu memegang kuas dengan cara yang benar.

"Pegang seperti ini, lemaskan tanganmu. Lalu goreskan pelan-pelan, mengalir...," ucap Sai pelan.

Jemari panjang pria itu membungkus jemari kecil Hinata yang sedang memegang kuas. Membantunya menggerakkan benda itu seakan mereka sedang berdansa di atas kertas. Hinata merasa canggung dan jengah, tapi itu hanya pada awalnya saja. Kian lama, dia justru kian menikmati aktivitas ini. Sai mengajarinya dengan sabar. Dan dia berusaha mengikuti arahan Sai dengan benar.

"Kulepaskan tanganku, ya?" ucap Sai setelah beberapa saat.

Sejenak kemudian dia melepaskan genggaman jemarinya pada jemari Hinata. Wanita itu mulai menggoreskan sendiri kuas di tangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti. Lembut tapi tegas. Sementara Sai mengambil sehelai kertas dan mulai melukis sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata memutar tubuhnya. Lukisannya selesai walau hasilnya masih jauh dari harapan. Gadis itu memandang Sai dengan wajah penasaran. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjingkat perlahan mendekati pria tampan yang sedang konsentrasi melukis. Hinata melangkah ke belakang Sai. Mencuri lihat lukisan yang sedang dibuat oleh pria itu.

"Sa-Sai-kun...?" Hinata tercengang melihat gambar yang terlukis di sana.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai panjang berpakaian yukata sedang melukis.

"Eh?! Kau sudah selesai rupanya!" Sai tersentak mendapati Hinata berdiri di belakangnya. "Aku sedang melukismu, maaf ya? Aku melukismu tanpa ijin," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum masam, entah malu, canggung atau takut.

Hinata terdiam, tak dapat bersuara untuk merespon ucapan Sai. Terlalu terpukau melihat lukisan yang masih disempurnakan oleh pria berbakat itu. Mengacuhkan gadis di belakangnya, Sai tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya, tanpa merasa terganggu sama sekali. Tanpa perlu melihat Hinata melukis lagi, imaji itu sudah terrekam di otaknya dan dia hanya perlu melukiskannya pada media putih di depannya kini.

"Kau cantik, Hinata," ujar Sai sambil menggerakkan kuasnya, menggoreskan sentuhan tinta terakhirnya pada kertas.

"Eh?!" Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Sai. Wajahnya mendadak terasa memanas. Kedua pipinya berubah warna. Bagai udang dicelup minyak panas.

Sai menoleh ke arah Hinata. Wajahnya tersenyum seperti biasa. Entah palsu ataupun tulus, tapi mampu membuat gadis yang sedang ditatapnya kian merona. Tanpa permisi, pria itu meraih jemari Hinata, menariknya agar gadis itu mendekat.

Bagai terhipnotis, Hinata menurut tanpa kata. Hanya kakinya melangkah mengikuti arah tarikan pada jemari kecilnya. Setelah cukup dekat, tarikan itu terasa sedikit menguat. Membuat tubuh langsing Hinata perlahan membungkuk. Gerak tubuhnya berhenti ketika bibir mungilnya menyentuh bibir sensual Sai.

Refleks tubuh Hinata menegang. Berusaha menciptakan jarak walau tidak terlalu jauh. Mata lavendernya menatap kedua mata hitam Sai. Semakin lama semakin tajam, tapi justru membuatnya semakin tenggelam ke dalam lautan pesona yang kelam.

Sai menggenggam jemari Hinata lebih erat. Hinata merasa terjerat oleh misteri yang membuatnya semakin terpikat. Naluriah, dia menuruti insting dasarnya untuk kembali mendekat. Bahkan kali ini, gadis berwajah ayu itu membiarkan Sai mengecup bibirnya lebih kuat.

"Mmh...," Hinata mendesah saat dia merasa paru-paru butuh pasokan udara. Tangannya menahan pundak Sai, berusaha menjauhkannya.

Mengabaikan reaksi penolakan tertunda dari Hinata, Sai justru kian memperdalam kecupannya. Lidahnya membelai lembut bibir bawah sang gadis Hyuuga. Merasa kalah, tubuh Hinata melemah. Kedua lututnya seakan patah dengan tulang-tulang kaki yang serasa meleleh. Dia nyaris terjatuh, dan akhirnya terduduk di pangkuan Sai tanpa sengaja.

"Hhh..., mmh...," Hinata kembali mendesah saat Sai menghentikan ciuman panasnya. Pria itu mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri, mencecap rasa manis yang tersisa di sana.

Pun Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dengan kening tersandar pada pundak kekar Sai. Hembusan nafasnya terasa panas menyentuh kulit pucat pria berambut pendek itu.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku..., mmh..., menciummu..., " ucap Sai pelan.

"Mmh..., Sai-kun...," Hinata masih terengah-engah, mengatur nafas, juga detak jantungnya.

Sai merangkulkan tangan kanannya ke punggung Hinata, membelai surai panjang berwarna indigo itu, berusaha membuat gadis itu tenang.

Sementara Hinata berpegangan pada bahu kekarnya. Meremasnya kuat seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa ada rasa yang membuatnya tersiksa.

_**SKIP**_

Tetesan air langit masih menghujani bumi dengan begitu deras. Sama persis seperti tetesan air peluh yang menghujani Hinata dari pria yang sedang bergerak dengan liar di atas tubuhnya. Setiap sentuhan terasa begitu memanjakan. Setiap kecupan terasa amat memabukkan. Setiap hentakan terasa sangat melumpuhkan.

Kian lama gerakan mereka kian memburu. Desahan nafas dan lenguhan hasrat kian menderu. Seolah saling berpacu untuk mencapai puncak nikmat.

Sai menghujamkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hinata. Membuat gadis itu memeluknya kian erat, bahkan jemari kecilnya mencakar punggung kekarnya yang telanjang. Reaksi itu membuatnya semakin liar bergerak. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Hinata terlonjak-lonjak. Kedua sosok berbeda gender itu saling menghentak begitu erat seakan berebut meraih sisa gairah. Sesaat kemudian, tubuh kekar Sai terhempas di atas tubuh Hinata.

"Hhh..., hhh...,"

"Hhh..., hhh...,"

Hembusan nafas kedua insan yang baru saja memadu kasih memenuhi ruangan yang dingin. Menciptakan uap air yang menguar ke udara.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara nafas yang saling bersahutan diiringi tetesan air hujan. Perlahan Sai mengangkat tubuhnya, menahannya dengan siku kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya menahan sepenuhnya hingga tercipta jarak cukup jauh dari tubuh Hinata. Membuat angin dingin menyusup di antara mereka.

"Sa-Sai-kun...," panggil Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Sai tak merespon Hinata. Kedua mata hitamnya menatap kedua mata lavender Hinata yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya temaram. Wajah ayu gadis di bawah tubuhnya tampak berbinar walau berpeluh.

"Sudah malam, Hinata...," bisik Sai dengan suara yang sama. "Namun hujan belum reda," lanjutnya kian lirih.

"I-iya...," sahut Hinata terbata-bata.

"Kau..., mmh...," ucapan Sai terhenti, mencari kata yang tepat.

"Hn?" gumam Hinata dengan nada tanya.

"Bagaimana..., jika kau menginap saja?" lanjut Sai bertanya.

Hinata terpekur sejenak, ragu menjawab. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Lidahnya kelu karena terlalu lelah berpagut. Tubuhnya kaku karena terlalu lelah bergelut. Namun kedua matanya menatap kedua mata Sai dengan lembut.

"Hn...," sebuah gumaman lirih terdengar di telinga Sai. Bersamaan dengan rengkuhan lengan kecil Hinata yang melingkar ke belakang punggung pria tampan itu.

Sai membiarkan tubuhnya kembali terhempas di atas tubuh Hinata. Pun Hinata membiarkan Sai menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak rapuhnya.

"Besok akan kuantar kau pulang," bisik Sai di telinga Hinata. Lalu pria itu mengecup leher samping sang gadis, tepat di bawah telinganya.

"Mmh..., i-iya...," sahut Hinata dengan suara tercekat menahan nikmat.

Dan malam itu, mereka melukis kenangan bersama berulang-ulang.

_**SKIP**_

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Sai-kun...," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan, begitu sampai di depan pintu gerbang mansion Hyuuga.

"Sama-sama," sahut Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Oya, terima kasih juga sudah mengajariku melukis," lanjut Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Sai tersenyum dengan rona wajah yang sama. Kemudian dia membuka tabung gambar di punggungnya, mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dari dalamnya.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Sai sambil mengulurkan gulungan kertas itu.

"I-ini..., a-apa...?" tanya Hinata ragu menerimanya.

"Simpan baik-baik, ya?" pinta Sai penuh harap.

Hinata membuka gulungan kertas itu. Tampak seorang gadis cantik bersurai panjang berpakaian yukata sedang melukis. Melihat lukisan itu, senyum di wajah ayunya mengembang. Pandangannya segera beralih pada sosok pria yang mulai membalikkan badan.

"Aku permisi," pamit Sai tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Kuharap kau sudi mengajariku melukis lagi suatu hari nanti," seru Hinata mengiringi langkah Sai, walau tak yakin pria itu mendengarnya.

"Kuharap kau sudi mencoba mencintai lagi suatu hari nanti," desis Sai lirih, berharap angin menyampaikannya pada gadis itu.

Dan pagi ini, langit tak pernah seindah ini sebelumnya.

_**F I N**_

AN:/

Okey, I know it's weird...

But hopefully you all enjoy the story...

Leave any review in the box below, will you...?

Thanks for reading, minnaaaaa...!


End file.
